kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
The Room Formerly Known As Awesomesauce Extreme
The Room Formerly Known As Awesomesauce Extreme is the something-or-other-numbered chatroom listed in Kongregate's queue. The current slogan states, "Zzzzzzzzzz." Someone's asleep. Apparently. __TOC__ Atmosphere The atmosphere of TRFKaAsE is very casual. Moderators are rare, and often are greeted with hostility (at least by some of the regulars). Roleplayers are similarly treated, though many of the regulars discuss tabletop roleplaying in the chat. Innuendo and sexual jokes are common. They don't like "summerfags". Entrance into the room can be a tad hostile upon first entry, but it's a hazing process. For those who make it through, AsE is a very friendly, loving, tender, sensual room. Regulars of TRFK OG Regs anigous - A porn star in his top form... A cunning rapist and sharp pedofile. Rarely appreciated and underestimated in almost all respects. He feels repressed by his inability to maintain a stable relationship with a female (due to penis size) and often seeks for things to distract those feelings of pain. Such as porn, video games, and more commonly, a good online chatroom (Getting with those kiddies). If you're feeling bored or are having issues, he'll gladly touch you for the low low price of only $19,99. pineapplesauce – He’s this guy. He's a computer scientist and knows a lot of cool stuff. Bizzare305 – proud Puerto Rican. dAgHUG – is a girl from Ireland. She coo. She has a very hot sister. VERY hot. Frogmanex –INACTIVE Former room owner. He dabbles in game creation and also partakes in the nerdiness of tabletop roleplaying. He also likes girls. Hsien_VK - Lived in China for three years where he learned the ancient arts of love and pleasure. joeypeapot - Another recently-returned regular, Jo spends her time doing something or another. Nobody is really sure what. Rumors suggest pop, lock, and droppin it. Jo says the rumors are true. She is also the owner of the room by vote. She has better n00dz. meppz - Is probably the nicest guy on the internet. Unless he finds out your fears. Then he will exploit them like the mad man he truly is. But other than that, you’ll never meet a nicer guy. He also loves waffles. Except blue ones. sir_tokes - If you need a homeboy that's down with DJ Screw, this vato from H-town show you what's up. Roll a little cough that shit and you guys down fo' life. Y'dig? He dont' put up with some fake nig-nogs, he goes for the real shit. Life is like a crab for him, he gotta rip that shit open and gobble that meat up. TenTonTrucker – INACTIVE Trucker of ten tons, aye me, that's the rub. Titanium_Jim - is made of titanium. xCPTxKICKxNUTZx - he old reg, he gai. Windextor - The resident gay hating ahole. Other Popular Regs axisofambiguity - Wants to be as cool as anigous and pineapplesauce but often falls short of his goals and attempts to make up for it by posting cute photographs of himself with stuffed animals. 'oatsntoast -' A new tiger mom to young Thurgood, she leaves a trail of destruction in her wake 'screwtable -' The least useless man in the room. '''Shadow_Craver - '''Known for having very large genitalia, Shadow_Craver, or SC, is a super hottie that loves girls. Actually he doesn't love girls. Girls love him. He's also really funny. And smart. And sexy. '''squint - '''Will not run if nominated, will not serve if elected.